


A Trip To The Park

by Aranei



Series: We live with the choices we make [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Camelot Drabble Prompt: Locked Out

Saturday morning at the park had been perfect. The weather was perfect with a bright, cheery sun and a gentle breeze. The children had been well behaved with no incidents of fighting, biting or anything else. In fact, everyone had a good time. Morgana should have known better. 

Ready to head home, Gwen put Tyr into a carseat in the rear of Morgana’s van. Morgana in the meantime wrestled Sophie and Sefa into their seats. She then jumped into the front seat and started the vehicle only to see Gwen struggling to fold up the stroller. She jumped out and closed the door not seeing that Sophie had slipped out of her seat. 

A few moments of fighting with the stroller and the women had it folded up only to find that the back door was locked. Morgana went back to the driver’s door only to find it locked and Sophie sitting there with a grin on her face. She took a deep breath as she felt a bit of panic. “Sophie sweetie, Mommy needs you to open the door.”

Gwen poked her head from around the back of the van, “Morgana, is something wrong?”

Morgana tried to keep a nice smile on her face. “Sophie’s locked the door and Mommy needs her to open it.”

Gwen came immediately around the corner, concern clear on her face. “Are you sure she locked all the doors?”

Morgana ran around to the passenger side and tried both doors. “Locked.”

Gwen put a big smile on her face and tapped on the glass. “Sophie baby, can you open the door for Auntie Gwen?” 

Sophie waved, turned in the seat and was moving to get up. Gwen tapped on the glass. “Please baby. I know you want to help Auntie Gwen get inside. I will give you a special treat.”

Sophie said, “Tweat.” She then climbed back into the back seat and started digging in the diaper bag. 

Morgana came back around to the driver’s side. “My phone is locked inside. Please tell me you have your phone.”

Gwen pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. “I’ll call Lance.”

 

Lance set down his brush and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. “Hi Gwen.” 

“Can’t you two go a couple of hours without each other?” Gwaine teased.

Percy smirked at Gwaine, “You are just jealous.”

Lance rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room into the kitchen. Merlin watched him for a moment before speaking. “Let’s finish up guys and I will cook up some burgers and dogs.”

Lance stepped back into the freshly painted dining room tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Leon, do you have your car keys on you?”

Leon gave him an odd look, “Yeah.”

“Morgana needs you to bring them to the park. Sophie has managed to lock Morgana and Gwen out of the van and it’s running with the kids inside.”

Merlin felt a bit of fear twist his gut. “I’ll drive.” He darted into the kitchen for his keys. As he raced back through the dining room, he spoke quickly, “Lance, you’re in charge. Let’s go Leon.”

 

Arthur was late for his usual Saturday morning jog but he had been out late the night before with his mates. As it was he was still a bit fuzzy headed but determined to get some exercise. At least the weather was perfect, sun shining brightly, encouraging him. As he approached the park though he decided to cut things short by running through rather than all the way around as he usually did. He had not considered, however, that the weather would draw out lots of others people as well. He had barely made it halfway across the park when he finally gave up trying to avoid all the walkers and strollers. It was then that he spotted Morgana and Gwen in the parking area. 

“Hey Morgana. Gwen,” Arthur smiled. 

“Arthur, I don’t have time right now,” Morgana sighed.

“What’s wrong?” He looked at them and then at the van.

Gwen turned to look at him while she rang her hands. “Sophie has locked us out.”

“Don’t worry.” Morgana said quickly. “Leon’s on his way with the keys.”

Arthur looked into the backseat of the van. “Somebody’s really upset.”

Gwen moved closer and tapped on the glass. “Oh Tyr baby. I’m sorry. It won’t be long.” Tyr simply continued scream.

Arthur looked over at Morgana to see her watching him. In that moment he knew exactly who Tyr was. TRE. He wanted more than anything to leave, right then. The last thing he wanted was to run into Merlin or worse, his significant other but he couldn’t just leave them there. “Are you sure you don’t want me to break a window?”

Morgana looked horrified, “NO!”

“I would break one of the back windows as far from the children as possible,” He said defensively.

Gwen suddenly jumped up and down waving, “Look, I see them now.” She left off exactly who she saw.

Arthur looked at them both, “Well, if you have it under control I will leave you to it. I’ll call you later Gana.”

Morgana nodded at him not quite sure what to say. “Of course. Thanks Arthur.”

Arthur nodded and quickly made his way back up the path some distance where he stepped behind a tree and watched.

 

Merlin had raced through the streets to the parking entrance of the park. Leon at that point grabbed his arm, “Merlin, you have to slow down. Running over another park goer will make things worse.”

Merlin nodded at him, “Of course.” He hated it but Leon was right. He slowed the car down as they began searching for the van. A sick feeling had settled into his gut. It had been a little more than 10 minutes since they left the house and he needed to see that Tyr was alright.

Leon pointed over Merlin to the very far side of the parking area. “I see Gwen over there waving. Stop the car and let me out. I can get over there faster just running.”

Merlin resisted the urge to drive at top speed across the lot. He instead stopped the car. Leon got out running toward the van at the same time he pressed the key fob. 

 

Morgana heard the click of the locks and immediately grabbed one of the car door handles jerking the door open. She had already seen from outside that Sophie had found the stash of snacks in the diaper bag and was happily munching away while Sefa, still strapped in her seat, yelled at her to share. Tyr, who had quieted a little while they waited, took up to wailing again at high volume. Leon simply stood there and stared at the scene wishing he could just slink away.

By the time Merlin came running up, Gwen had managed to get Tyr out of his car seat and immediately handed him over. “He looks a bit put out but I think he is ok.”  
Merlin cradled the baby in his arms. “Hey little man. It’s ok.”

Arthur watched from behind his tree. He was just making sure his nieces were ok. That was all. That feeling in his gut was just worry for their safety. Nothing else.


End file.
